


Untitled

by belmanoir



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex play <i>Twilight</i> Scene It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kormantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/gifts).



"You don't really remember the order those photos were in, do you?" Clark asked.

"Of course I do, Clark," Lex said, clicking away at the remote. "I have an excellent visual memory."

_No, no, that's not right!_ Carlisle's voice chided.

"Ha," Clark said, sinking deeper into the couch.

"I just like hearing him chastise me," Lex said with a sidelong smile. 

"I can't believe he took this gig," Clark said. "He was on _Fastlane_ , and now he's narrating _Twilight Scene It_."

"Ah, _Fastlane_ ," Lex said reminiscently. "I seriously considered having a diamond and fur party after that episode aired. Thank God good sense prevailed."

"Whose good sense would that be?"

"Well, maybe it wasn't so much good sense as knowing my best friend didn't have any diamonds or fur."

"You could have loaned me something," Clark said innocently.

Lex sucked his lower lip into his mouth. "I thought about it."

"I think my dad was pretty glad I couldn't pierce my ear. I thought Van was the most stylish guy I'd ever seen. Next to you, of course." 

_You're out of time!_ Carlisle chuckled, and Clark groaned. 

"Don't underestimate Peter Facinelli," Lex said. "I respect his commitmemt. Anything worth doing is worth doing well."

"Anything worth doing is worth doing at superspeed," Clark corrected, laughing.

"Don't laugh. A man who values his goal more than his dignity is rare."

Clark grinned. "You know, I'm glad to hear you say that, because when I propose I plan to make as big a fool of myself as possible."

Lex went still. "When you--Clark?"

"There's going to be an orchestra, back-up dancers, fireworks, the works. I was going to put the ring in a piece of cake, but Chloe said she'd seen one two many movies where that backfired horribly, and that anyway you don't react well to being ambushed. So...consider yourself warned. And I may need some help with my bowtie."

Lex still looked wary. "I'm not sure I trust your taste in rings, Clark."

Clark's smile faded. He pulled a small lead box out of his pocket. "But I trust you. That's why I got you this. Just--don't wear it too often, the side effects can be unpredictable." He held his breath as Lex opened the box.

"There's Kryptonite in this."

Clark nodded.

"I don't understand, Clark. You should know by now I don't want to hurt you."

Clark leaned forward and kissed the scar on his upper lip. "If I didn't, I wouldn't give you the ring, would I?"

Lex swallowed. "It's--it's beautiful workmanship."

"Is that a yes?"

The corner of Lex's mouth curved, and he shut the box carefully and handed it back. "Why don't you ask me in front of the orchestra and back-up dancers and see?"


End file.
